Lindsay & Tyler's First Date
by gman5846
Summary: This takes place in 2015. Lindsay & Tyler are going on their first date after Total Drama ended. What will they do on their date? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**May 13th 2015: 6:00 PM:**

**Lindsay & Tyler's house:**

(Lindsay was getting ready for her first date with Tyler. She was wearing a long red sleeveless evening dress, she was finished combing her hair & ready to go.)

Lindsay knocks on the door & says "Ok, Tyler! I'm ready!"

"Ok Lindsay!" Tyler replied

(Then Lindsay opened the door, Tyler was stunned about what Lindsay was wearing. Tyler was wearing a black suit with a red tie.)

"You look pretty." Tyler said

Lindsay giggles & says "Thanks Tyler."

"No problem. Ready for our first date since Total Drama is over?"

"Of course!"

(Then Tyler holds Lindsay's hand as they both walk out of the house.)

* * *

**At the car:**

(Tyler was seen driving the car, while Lindsay was thinking of something to do first.)

"So, what do you want to do first Tyler?"

"I guess the movies." Tyler replied

"Which movie?" Lindsay asked

"Age Of Ultron." Tyler replied

"What's that?" Lindsay asked

"You know, the recent Avengers movie?" Tyler explained

"Oh, right! I saw trailers of it while I was watching some make-up videos & it looks great!" Lindsay said

"I saw the trailer in theaters while I was seeing Mockingjay Part 1." Tyler explained

"That's cool. I hope It's really good than the first."

"I hope so too Linds."

(Then Tyler parked the car to AMC Theatre's & they both got out of the car.)

They both walk to the ticket booth & Tyler says "Hi sir. We like 2 tickets for Age Of Ultron. 2 adults."

"Here you go!" The employee said

"Thanks!" Lindsay said as they both walk inside the cinema

* * *

**2 hours later..**

(They both walked out of the cinemas together.)

"So. How was it?" Tyler asked

"It was great! But I enjoyed the first one better." Lindsay explained

"Same here." Tyler replied

"Sooo.. What now?"

"Wanna grab a bite somewhere?" Tyler asked

"Sure! How about we eat something at Fridays?"

"I agree."

(Then they've both got in the car together & Tyler started to drive it.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the car:**

(Tyler was seen driving the car while Lindsay was playing with her hands just like in 'Dodgebrawl.')

"So.. Lindsay, where do you want to eat at Fridays?" Tyler asked

"I'll think about it when we look at the menu." Lindsay replied

"Ok then."

"Are you still hungry? Hopefully we didn't have that much popcorn.." Lindsay said

"Yes Lindsay, I agree." Tyler muttered

(Then Tyler parked the car to T.G.I Fridays.)

* * *

**At T.G.I Fridays:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were both sitting on the tables waiting for a waiter to show up.)

"After Total Drama Action ended, what did you do with Beth?" Tyler asked

"Well.. We've went there, a beach, a Jonas Brothers Concert, & Paris, where I got arrested for messing up the Mona Lisa." Lindsay explained

"Yeah, I've felt so bad for you when you went to jail for a few months.." Tyler said

"I agree Tyler. Sometimes I just forget your name.." Lindsay said

"I know you do.. You still remember my name, right?"

(Lindsay nodded her head)

"Ok, good."

A waiter shows up near the table & says "Good evening! May I take your order?"

"I'll have some chicken fingers with some sauce." Tyler said

"And I'll have some.. Uh... Hmm..." Lindsay thinked

* * *

**2 minutes later..**

"I guess some steak.." Lindsay muttered

"Ok! Coming right up!" The waiter said as he left the table

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(Lindsay & Tyler were chatting in the table until the waiter shows up with their food.)

"Here you go!" The waiter said

"Thanks!" Lindsay & Tyler both said

"Enjoy your meal!" The waiter replied as he left the table

"Ready to eat?" Tyler asked

"Yes, Tyler." Lindsay replied

(Then they've started to eat their food.)

* * *

**Another 5 minutes later..**

(They were both finished eating their food. Then they've left the table, got a check, & left the restaurant.)

"So.. How was the food?" Tyler asked

"It was good. But I enjoy the steak you cook back home." Lindsay said

"I think you're right.." Tyler muttered

* * *

**At the car:**

(Tyler was driving the car, while Lindsay was thinking of something else.)

"Wanna watch the stars?" Lindsay asked

"I'd love to Linds." Tyler replied

(Then Tyler parked the car into a park, then he lay a towel on the grass & they both lay on it together.)

"How's the date so far Linds?" Tyler asked

"It's great! First we've went to the movies, then Fridays, & now we're watching the stars together!" Lindsay chirped

"I agree." Tyler chuckled

(Long pause)

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Lindsay asked

(Tyler nodded his head)

"I agree. I love watching the stars!" Lindsay said

(Then they've both saw a shooting star.)

"Whoa!" They both said in surprise

"A shooting star!" Tyler said

(Then Lindsay began to close her eyes to make a wish.)

"What's your wish Lindsay?" Tyler asked

"I wish, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you in our house, without any fights, & without getting robbed." Lindsay said as she opened her eyes & looked at Tyler

"I agree Lindsay."

(Then Tyler grabs Lindsay's waist, while Lindsay puts her arms on Tyler's neck, then they've kissed passionately on the lips & they've started a make-out session at the park.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the car:**

(Tyler was driving the car while Lindsay was staring lovingly at him.)

"What?" Tyler asked

"Nothing! I just wanna say how great this date was." Lindsay replied

"Ok.." Tyler said awkwardly "By the way, I got you a present." He said

"Really? What is it?"

"I'll find somewhere to get it for you as soon as I park the car." Tyler explained

"Ok, then."

* * *

**3 minutes later..**

(Tyler parked the car to a fountain, then they've both got out of it.)

"So, why did you take me there?" Lindsay asked

Tyler holds both of her hands & says "Lindsay, You are the hottest, prettiest & the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I really love you in all my heart, I know this is our first date ever. But I wanna give you something special."

"What is it?" Lindsay asked

(Tyler gets his present out, Lindsay opens it, she gasps in shock because the present inside was a necklace with her name in it.)

"Do you love it?" Tyler asked

"I love it Tyler! It's so beautiful!" Lindsay chirped

"Wanna try it on?"

(Lindsay nodded her head, as she put on the necklace & it fits perfect on her.)

"It fits perfect! Thanks Tyler!"

"You're welcome Lindsay."

(Then they've kissed passionately on the lips for 2 minutes. Then they've pulled away & stared each other for a bit & blushed. Until Lindsay puts some water from her hands & splashes it on Tyler.)

"Whoa! What was that?" Tyler asked

Lindsay smiles & giggles & says "I just felt like it because I love you so much Tyler."

"Oh! Ok, I love you too Linds." Tyler replied as he gets some water from his hands & splashes some on Lindsay as well & the two laughed

"This date is awesome!" Lindsay chirped

"I agree Linds."

(Then they've went into the fountain together & started splashing each other laughing a lot for 5 minutes. After that, they've stop splashing & started to make-out in the fountain.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**1 hour later..**

**At the car:**

(Both of them were soaked from the fountain they've made out in, Tyler was driving the car while Lindsay was sleeping peacefully in her seat.)

"So Lindsay, what do you think of our date?" Tyler asked

"It was beautiful." Lindsay whispered & giggled

"Yeah, It's our first date ever, after Total Drama ended. We are finally free from Chris, & those dangerous challenges."

"Yeah, especially being split up before the show."

"I agree Lindsay."

(Then Tyler parked the car back to the house, he got out of the car while Lindsay was still sleeping peacefully, he grabs Lindsay out of the car & she rests her head on his shoulder while she was sleeping.)

* * *

**At the bedroom:**

(They were both cuddling together on the bed while Lindsay felt a little tired.)

"What's your favorite part from our date?" Tyler asked

Lindsay yawns, then smiles & says "When we watched the stars & having fun in the fountain."

"Well.. My favorite part is when we went to see Age Of Ultron." Tyler explained

"I still think it was a good movie, but the first is better." Lindsay said

"I agree Linds." Tyler replied

(Long pause)

"Wanna go for another date next week?" Tyler asked

"I'd love too!" Lindsay replied

"I agree Linds, I love you."

"I love you too Tyler."

(Then they've embraced passionately & kissed on the lips passionately & started a make-out session on the bed.)

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(They've both finished making out, Lindsay was left on with her pink bra & panties, & her bandana was taken off, & Tyler was left on with his red boxers. they were both cuddling each other & panting for air for 5 minutes, until Lindsay fell asleep in Tyler's chest.)

"Goodnight Lindsay." Tyler said

"Goodnight Tyler." Lindsay whispered as she went back to sleep

(Then Tyler kissed her on her cheek, which made her giggle, & fell asleep as well. After they had their first date together after Total Drama ended.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
